The Other One
by Silver Pride
Summary: All of the guilt that Ginny had been pushing away in favour of the pleasure and exhilaration that she gained from lying resurfaced tenfold as the broken words of her first love left his lips."Happy Anniversary..."
1. Chapter 1

The Alternative

Ginny sighed in contentment as she felt her lover's arm tighten around her bare torso. A warm hand slowly traced down the curve of her side, traveling lower until the women gasped and swatted the limb away with a playful giggle.

"Can you not wait five minutes before we go again?" She questioned as she wrapped an arm limply over his shoulder. "We still have three hours before my husband comes home from work."

Her long time lover simply grunted and tightened his hold around her. His lustfully husky voice cut through the peaceful silence of the empty house.

"That's plenty of time to satisfy your little... _desires_." He lent forward and latched his teeth onto the soft skin that lay on her neck.

"Oh Neville..." Ginny sighed in contentment; twisting her head for a better position but instead of gaining pleasure Ginny's heart filled with dread as she met the cold vacant green eyes of her spouse.

Twenty two year old Harry Potter stared at the horrid sight before him, His heart deteriorating more every moment that his eyes stared blankly at the spectacle.

"Harry!" Ginny gasped in terror, frozen by the piercing green eyes that stared at her from the opened door.

"Shite!" Neville growled as he scrambled off of the bed. Making sure to keep his head low the man grabbed his pants and hastily Apparated out of the house.

Ginny also scampered out of the tainted bed and crudely wrapped a gown around her.

Harry's eyes remained glued to the bedstead, not moving an inch as the two occupants fled it.

"Harry, y-you're not supposed to be home until six." Ginny's voice wavered as she attempted to shift closer to her wand in hopes of erasing the incident from her secondary lover's mind.

Her hand had just wrapped around the cold wood when Harry finally looked up at her.

Lifting a previously unseen object from the shadows, Harry tossed a beautifully arranged tulip bouquet onto the tousled white sheets of the bed.

All of the guilt that Ginny had been pushing away in favour of the pleasure and exhilaration that she gained from lying resurfaced tenfold as the broken words of her first love left his lips.

"Happy Anniversary..."


	2. Chapter 2

Life after that escalated very quickly. After departing the house and remaining out of sight for five days Harry filed a divorce.

Ginny signed quickly, not wanting a scene.

Yet no matter how secretive the legal matters were, the news quickly spread of the newest drama involving the Hero of the Wizarding world.

The names of Ginny and Harry were on every wizard's lips.

Harry became the victim of the society's pity as Ginny and Neville began to receive hate mail on a daily basis.

Neville and Luna's relationship immediately dissipated, leaving a heartbroken aspiring prophet to fend for herself against the hungry media.

Ginny immediately moved back home to the burrow even though Harry had left the house and everything in it to her.

The Weasley Family itself made sure to express their disappointment in their youngest female, and she herself made multiple statements of regret.

Mr Potter avoided all confrontations with the public and eventually ended up taking residence with the previous Mrs. Longbottom, Luna.

Many of Harry's friends attempted to reach out to him, yet he along with Luna continuously ignored them.

Luna eventually became his voice to the outside world, releasing multiple character analysis and interviews involving Mr. Potter.

About a year after the scandal began, an evaluation was done by the ministry revolving around the updates and interviews that were published in the Quibbler.

It was determined by the ministry specialists that Mr. Harry James Potter had been sloping into depression.

Spurred on by the rioting wizard community and the need to ensure the safety of the Boy who lived, a select team of aurors and multiple other ministry members were sent to the Lovegood household to assess their hero's mental health.


End file.
